


The Swan

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Not Shippy, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Aradia gets stuck on a power line by her horn. Fortunately, Equius is there to save the day with all his strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a piece of artwork by tumblr user specialsari, here: http://specialsari.tumblr.com/post/41686466096/how
> 
> All their art is incredible but this one in particular was just asking for a fic!

Equius wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when he walked outside that morning, but it certainly wasn’t this.

“Excuse me,” he said, “What are you doing up there?”

Aradia was hanging from the telephone line by her horn, dangling helplessly with a frustrated look on her face.

“Equius, oh my god, thank goodness you’re here,” she said, smiling, “I’ve been up here for fifteen minutes now!”

“How did you get up there?” he said hesitantly.

“I was climbing that tree over there. I thought I saw something in the branches, but I fell and now I’m here.”

“Aradia, this is hardly the time or place for one of your adventures. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Yes, yes, of course, I’m very ashamed, I learned my lesson,” she said, waving her hands, “Now will you get me down?”

“If you had simply gone about your business like any rational troll being would have, you wouldn’t be in this predicament.”

“Okay, that’s cool, why would I go on some super amazing adventure when I can just walk back to my hive and play boggle for the forty-seventh time with rammom, I get it. Just help me down, okay?”

“Of course, your lusus, you bring up an excellent point. Did you even think about the situation you’ve put her in? I suppose I should expect such immaturity from someone of your –“

“Equius, are you going to help me or not?” she yelled.

Equius paused. “Very well,” he said, “Just this once, but in the future you will have to be more cautious of your actions.”

“Yes, of course I will, what would I ever do without you, all that garbage.”

Equius took a few steps forward to stand beneath the power line and put the heels of his feet together.

“If you look up my skirt, Equius, I swear to god, I will crush your blood-pusher with my fist.” This, of course, prompted Equius to look up, and from there followed a scene that has been omitted for the sake of a G rating.

Equius moved his feet so that the heels were together, then slowly bent his knees, which were turned out to mirror his feet. He did one slow demi-plié, then another, then bent his knees and did one grand jump in the air, yelling “STRONG sauté” as he flew through the air, spinning a full 360 degrees and holding his arms out gracefully. Aurthuor had always said that he must become a swan, that he must be strong as well as graceful and elegant. As he spun those ten feet above the ground, high in the air, he could feel something stir deep within him. He had truly become the swan. It was him. Everything came together within his mind. The world was at peace with him.

He landed gently upon the telephone line in an elegant plié, his feet gently channeling themselves into first position. He was the swan.

“Equius… was that ballet?” Aradia said, not even stifling her grin.

“It was,” he replied, “Ballet is the most noble form of expression society has created. It represents the balance between strength and beauty, between truth and love. Aurthour has taught me since I was a grub.” He stopped when he realized that Aradia was hysterical beneath him.

“Okay, Equius, whatever you say,” she said through laughter, “Or should I say whatever you sauté?”

Equius clenched his jaw. “I wouldn’t expect you of all trolls to understand,” he said, “The lower castes are not graced with the ability to appreciate an art as glorious as –“

“Hey, hey, no need to ‘pointe’ fingers!” she said, laughing harder, “I’m just trying to respect your hobbies!”

“Aradia, this behavior is no way to speak with someone so high above you on the hemospectrum! You’ll stop, immediately!”

“Oh, of course I will,” she replied, “In fact, I might take up ballet myself. But I don’t know if I’m ‘noble’ enough for it, or if I fully appreciate ‘truth and love’!” She quoted Equius in a deep and gruff voice, making a serious and annoyed expression, then breaking into hysterical laughter.

“Aradia!” he said, “You will stop right this instant!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said, “Am I getting on your nerves? I suppose I’m taking an aggressive ‘sdance’!” She broke into a fit of laughter, shaking the entire power line and causing many appliances in nearby houses to stop working. Equius looked at her with a look of contempt and distaste for a moment, then pliéd and jumped off the power line, landing on the ground beside it. The footprints that his STRONG jump made are still there, if you know where to look.

“Wait, wait, Equius!” Aradia yelled down to him, waving her hands, “Where are you going?”

“I think I’ll go back to my hive,” he said, turning away, “And have some milk.”

“No, Equius, I thought you were going to help me down!”

“As much as I would like to, I’m late for my recital dress rehearsal.” He smiled. “Aurthuor and I are doing Pupa Pan alongside a group of lusii and trolls. It will be quite the masterpiece.”

“Wait! I’m sorry for making fun of your stupid dance moves, just help me down!”

Equius ignored her and walked away. He had a Pupa costume to put on.

Aradia frowned as a bird landed on her horn. This was going to be a long wait. She huffed and pulled her husktop out of her sylladex and attempted to contact Sollux.


End file.
